Various types of wrist exercise devices are known art. One particularly effective device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,727. Other devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,838,542 and 3,856,267. These devices basically operate by holding one portion of the device in one hand and grasping a knob with the other hand. The exercise is achieved by twisting the knob or handle in the opposition to resistance against the twisting motion.